The present invention relates generally to cameras and, more particularly, to a mechanical pan and tilt camera for use with a computer or the like.
Video cameras for computers have become increasingly common. Various features and capabilities are being provided to improve the performance of such cameras to meet the needs of the users. For instance, it is desirable to provide camera movement and tracking without degrading the video and audio quality of the camera. Other considerations such as size, cost, and versatility may also be important.